The Way of a True Slayer
by KaisouTheWonderer
Summary: This story Expands the world of Demon slayer, and even takes place in a whole new setting. Expect many easter eggs in the series, and if you wanna know be wary of the Ecchi senses, which theres alot of :)). But check it out you hentai lovers 3.
1. Chapter 1

The Way Of the True Slayer.

In the Night of a full moon, with the fields of the earth fluttered in the Wind. With the Sound of the Wind Gushing through the Trees. There was a sudden rouse over near a mountain side.

*Two swords Clash, over and over, and then Over*

(With Each hit Sparks would Flicker of the Immense Power with each hit)

"No true warrior will keep up with my Breathing style." Said the Slayer, "Hmm, and No True Slayer has gotten this far Upon my blade." Said the masked man. Under a bridge that Connects two states Together, were two men. That have a strong Bond, will, and mind for each other. With Both Unknown names and Reasons, and Philosophies for fighting. Both Struggle to admire one to the other, But deep inside, they Both Worship the other as an equal. One wishes to Destroy and the Other Wishes to Move on. With one the Breath of wind, and the Other having the Breath of the Insect. The Technique between one or the other is unknown, till they show their true colors.

This is

The way to Become a True Slayer.

After The Demon war, The Survivors where given a weapon Among men, to show your true Nature with the blade given. I was one of the few That kept the Blade, Till the very end. But as A Demon Slayer I must keep moving forward. As I was heading towards my home, I encountered a horde of Demons huddling over by the corner of a cave near the mountain side of a pine forest. As I walked forward, I take a deep breath, With each step, I knew That I was the Bone of my sword, The wind that destroys no other, The grass that showers with the blood of those who've sinned, "I say with my blessed blade" "2nd Form ,Wind Blessed Hurricane" With the wind wrapping itself around the case of the Blade,as the words where said the wind disappears for a split second, and as he whips the sword out, My eyes flickered, the light in my eyes went from bright pink to a sudden red within a flash of the blade. As the wind Dances towards the Demons, they tried to dodge the wind, but you can't dodge something that's 30x your size, in width, and is just air.

The Air killed the demons among the cave. I knew those people. They where a family who harvested crops down the valley side, and who grew crops for the military. But what made me hesitate to kill them was their daughter who wasn't even a year old, and was turned into one of those fallen people of society.

After days Wandering through the Valley to make it home, I came across the scene of a lad needing help through the Ice storm of a beautiful Winter storm. As I walked by the boy, and wished him the best of luck.

As I wandered through the forest, I came across another Horrific scene in front of me.

"Rest in peace, family." I said to a nearly unrecognizable house,

full of blood, and left over bodies from what ever occurred here.

I moved on my journey, Knowing the sight through the branches in front of my eye view, Was the beautiful landscape in front of me, The bridge that separates these two countries entirely.

Across this Bridge, is the life that I spent many years on. The Other side. I cross knowing that I'll never really ever help those that I've left behind. As the sun Illuminated water that lived on the river bank, the season of winter quickly changes to fall, as my Country is few months late to the season across the bridge.

As I crossed the Bridge, I heard a loud shout of fear coming from a village near a known forest. "HELP!" said a man, "What's Happened?" I answered the man, "My Family is lost in the Forest of nightmare's!" That forest was known in our country as the "Grave yard" Because it was a den full of demons of many races. "I'll save your family, but Only your family." I said with Passion and with Honor. As I enter the forest the Husband of the family thanked me, and waited over the bridge as he waited.

I withered through the forest, and discovered demons As Of course their lower demons, but, for some reason, I don't have an urge to kill them As there all people that I knew before. Now that I think about it, This forest was never here before. It was after during the demon raid that gave this forest a name. This place, Was a Sprawling place before, I remember this used to be a place of love and warmth, The sun used to be shining over this place as it was the last place to be when the Suns sets. The Area was Beautiful before I left, After the Demon raid though, Everything seems different. The people That I cared for, and said goodbye to, Are now taken over by the blood that courses through their blood, And they might remember me, But as quick as I am,

I WON'T TURN.

Not a single bite, or a single thrash, not a single cut. If I lose it's not a Failure, it's the sign of Redemption,

THE SIGN

OF THE LAST

STARDUST

As each Familiar Tried to grab me, I dodged and wiped myself through, With a single hop, they were no match for my wind Style, I try not to injure a single one of the Familiers, Each Familiar was a person I considered family, and friend. I left them alive to the Fallen.

"I'll come back to give you all a proper Execution." I said with an Honor full tone. I arrived at the den of the demons The Center web of the forest Demons The Queen herself.

Zuyoi Hebi

She's the Queen of many snakes, as her entire Den is full of them They rain from the top of the center tree we stand under, As if I recall She was the Next in line for leading the Cory Band of Traders here, So a Leader of sorts.

As she approached closer, with her slithering closer, Her snakes restricted my arms and my legs, while I stood. She was a Queen alright. "Where are the Hostages?" I said with a calm approach. With the Echo of her tongue, "Hostages?, You mean My beauty Food?, Why their over there." She pointed over to the wall of snakes that covered a tree branch cave,

The Hostages where put to sleep as they were.

Scary, But this leads to a hint to her Abilities,

"Well, looks like a Queen of the demons has to live in order for this world to exist. Why don't you let them free."

I said with a smile,

"You, Asking me, a Queen to let my Harvest of Food, gone like that, I would never."

She whistled with her tongue in between her teeth.

"Well, I see Formidability with the Queen is useless then."

I said with my blade in it's Holster.

She tightened the snakes around my arms, and let my legs loose.

She started to strip me,

Then she saw the tattoo on my chest,

She started to lick me as if I were her next meal.

Then she smirked at me with her blood shot eyes, and toyed with my nipples.

"I'm gonna have fun with your Body for sure."

She giggled while her breast where pressing on my body.

Her scales are Beautiful.

She definitely is the person I thought of.

I struggled, I tried but it was almost pointless,

The snakes were Restricting me to such a degree that I stopped trying.

She Whispered in my ears,

"You know, your body would be better than Muzan, if you were a demon."

She licked my face once more, and then Tried to pull my pants off.

Luckily she was only pulling off the uniform.

But more Importantly, She's either Gonna eat me, or Devour me.

"How about I make you a power above a King, Demon slayer of...What's your power again?"

She asked with such a polite tone that it almost made me forget that she was a demon Queen.

"Well, you see, That's no fun"

I said with a smile.

"How Rude!"

Her snakes bit my arms and legs,

With in that moment My muscles Moved on their own,I tore the snakes Off my arms and legs.

And grasped my blade.

This is a fight to behold.

"Before we both Dance Queen, Whatever happened to Shokai Village just east of here?"

I said with a mannerful voice.

"That Village was destroyed and ransacked by a masked man known to them as Kenkai.

As I ripped the rest of the other lingering clothes off,

She Whistles, as I strip my own clothes off.

I look her in the eyes.

The Wind twirlers around us as the room becomes a battlefield within Minutes.

I grasped my Sword, as my eyes went from the Natural Pink, to the rasper Red and yellow within seconds.

The Blade was quick and, the Wind was On my side as the snakes Around me quickly flew in the air and struck against the wall behind her.

She was Surprised but wasn't shocked my the Hurricane I made around use.

"She really is the queen if she wasn't scratched my Wind Technique."

The Wind Style nullifies all typing in the History of styles, as Wind controls and holds each element.

But that's not the point,

As a Demon slayer I can't Afford to lose nor Die, but with my duty to save the people, rather than kill the beast.

I climb among the snakes to meet the Queen,

"My venom is already inside you, Demon slayer, there's no point in running. You'll be my next Servant Among the rest of my Noble knights."

She Mocked,

I won't Lose, not to her, Not like this.

I aimed my air right for the Wall of snakes that where keeping the Hostages at bay.

The Queen tried to Bite me with her sharp Fangs.

I blasted her into the air with me, in order for the rest to escape,

I made sure that the Familiars down there where tied rather then Killed.

She Lived up to her name as the queen, as she was Shielding herself with snakes after snakes.

"Your a fun one arn't you,Slayer"

"You know your hope is what keeps me Going Zuyoi."

With all my might, I was able to reach her with my blade.

She shielded herself with her scaley arm of hers.

I Penetrated her arm with my blade.

"OoooO, Your face, it fuels me Demon slayer."

"May I have your name sir Demon Slayer?"

I smiled at her and I told her

"My Name is.."

"Shion Narumai"

As I slashed my blade Across her face.

And with the pride.

I answered her.

With the strike of the blade across her face, she screamed in horror.

The Sight of my Marking on face, she saw and she Admired the view of my skin,with blood.

With my eyes looking down upon her she gazed at me before she fell to the ground.

The wind lift me up, but as I made my way down to the Hostages.

I started to feel very Sleepy,

Was it the Poison that the snakes gave me while I was Tied with my arms.

My eyes withered from a red phopher, into a blank pink.

I tried to help the Citizens out of the forest,

I crashed asleep as I got the entire Village out of the forest.

I noticed as they left, I was in the forest.

About to be eaten by many Familiar,

My memories would be eaten by the people of the past.

The Ability of me Coming to terms with death, are unconfined.

My last move wont be used, as I only use it for those who deserve the slash of my blade.

With that I heard an ongoing battle,

While I was in a daze.

It was a lady who had pale skin, and her hair as flustered as ever,

It was as if the gods made her to be a beautiful woman with hair that resembles all the beauty in the world.

My eyes closed and I thought that in that moment that I would've died.

Till I felt a cold hand pressing on my chest,

My body was Completely dirted, and was muddy as well, as if I was dragged.

"God bless, your still alive, I thought your Heart rate dropped to 0 fps of a second."

She sounded as she knows what she's talking about, as I have no clue what she means by Fps or whatever.

She somehow was able to Extract the blood from my veins,

Which was Surprising to say the least.

As I thought I would've died in that moment, or even worse,

Become a demon.

"Thank..you very much. Your name?"

I asked shyly,

"My name is the MK5 Gen 3 Synthetic model Nurse,

How may I Serve you?"

She replied,

"Uhhh..Well it's nice to meet you. May I ask what may your nickname be?"

I said Confusedly,

"You may call me Xion"

Finally a name.

"How were able to take Poison of the Queen out of my blood?"

I asked her,

"Well for a male with the amount of Poison in your blood there was only one way to get it out."

"...Huh"

I said Confusedly again,

"You have an Impressive man hood for a human, Sir Shion"

My eyes Widened and my jaw fell to the ground, as I just realized that I was raped in my sleep.

"Anything to get the poison out right?..."

I said precariously,

"Yes, it was the only way for the amount of poison to come out."

Well if it's the only way, then it was the only way.

But thanks to Lady Xion, I was able to live and see the sky another day.

"Thank you very much Lady Xion."

I said with all of my Honor honed into my voice,

"Your very much welcome Sir Shion"

She said in a formidabile response,

"So lady Xion shall we get going?"

She pulls me down, and looks deep into my eyes,

Her face was so close that I was able to kiss her nose if I wanted to,

Her eyes stared into mines for a long while till I went to grab my clothes,

"Lady Xion, did you repair-"

She grabbed my hips, and her cold hand was slowly going down into my trousers,

I almost leaped forward as I was afraid of what might've happened.

"Umm…. Lady Xion, I feel as your getting a little to close."

I said with an almost completely red face,

"I was only examining the Male Organism, such as yourself Sir Shion"

She gave me a Slim Glare, with her Phosphorus Purple eyes,

She grasped my Arm and forced me upon the leaf pile,

I felt cold, but when our Body touched, I was even colder.

"May I warm things up Sir Shion?"

She said with as sassy tone,

"Indeed, Lady Xion"

With her above me and I below her, it was as if

Where a couple, but she's a nurse.

"Let us head off Lady Shion, These Woods are Generally not safe."

She Got up, and pulled me off the leaf pile,

"Makes sense"

She said,

"This fight isn't over yet, we just started a fire."

As we both realize that Were on the other side of the forest, and Have now entered the Textile region of the north of the forest,

My blade felt Rusted, as it hasn't tasted the blood of a demon for awhile.

With that I've devoted to use my blade for truly slaying demons.

While me and Lady Xion wondered the land of drought and poverty, we saw many women selling their bodies for the sake of their Families.

But the truth was though

Was that they were demons luring men to their doom, and stealing their money for their kids.

As I said,Some demons are not evil, their like use, we kill to survive, but..

There's a limit to everything, even to those among the demon race.

But me and Xion walk through Allie ways and move farther to the north,

Until we encountered a band of Demons trying to kill me and Lady Xion

Their band leader was a Flaming demon,

Pale skin, black shot eyes, and pink hair, He wore a robe that Symbolized the Ranking among the demons.

With the blade I used in the war,

I cut off the arm of the demon without any hesitation, Xion kicked the lower ranking demons over to the side so I could Execute them for later.

The Fire that came from the demons mouth was of course fowl, but the flames where burning and scorching the ground.

"You Damn Demon slayers tryna get into out Territory, Hell no!"

Said Zuboi the demon of flames,

"Well I assume that you have a resourceful plan or a back up somehow?"

"Why would I?"

He said with a worrisome face,

"Because of this."

With a simple grab of the Blade, the Wind blew the fire out within seconds,

The Wind took the flames with it, as I was able to carry the power of the flame dance,

I thrashed the Flaming Hurricane at the Demons,

"Fire Dance art: Majestic Hurricane!"

The demons where scorched by the flames of eternal youth, as the mark didn't even make an Appearance.

Xion wondered about my arm and my chest during the battle,

She was curious, as she's never seen such a beautifully Horrific scene.

The Flames that reflected the Demons attack was now only burning the charred corpse of the fallen Demon.

"What's that Ability?" She asked,

"Well if you really wanna know, I could tell you along the way east."

"UmU"

She said with a smile of passion,

"Alright so this is what Happend"

During the demon war,

We had to slay the demons away from our nation

With that we had to train to our max Potential, and Master whatever Technique that occured the most out of us.

Me, however,

I trained myself, and my body to its true nature,

I tried mastering the Water style dance, the sound dance, and even the flame dance,

But I wasn't able to master them whatsoever,

But the dance I mastered was considered the most difficult and the most stressful,

The Dance of the Wind was Considered to my master, the Sage technique of all elemental Dances,

I loved my master, as if he was my second father, and the students weren't the best,

but I cared about myself most of the time,

After my master handed me the blade he told me to meet up at central

Of course I had no Idea what he meant, but when I used my wind sense,

I knew where to go from there.

I came with a bunch of other people to Central, we were already for the Raid,

The person that Confronted me at Central was the twins, where both ready to be the next Master.

I was Ready, I met Demon slayers and Over confidente Buffoon.

But what got me was a Boy with a scar on his forehead, he's short with brown Hair,

"Hay are you ready?"

I asked him,

"Oh yes, I'm ready indeed, you?"

"Well I'm ready if you are"

I said to the young lad,

"My names Shion, yours"

"I'm Tank-"

Before we could speak we were ambushed by a bunch of demons,

He and I went our separate ways to kill our side of demons,

During the raid I was called the Wind slayer,

As My blade would kill nearly 20 Demons at a time, but it wasn't the blade, it was the Dance of the wind, that lead me to my Victory and Title.

When I saw those in need like a young lady who was about to be eaten by an Overweight Demon, I came in to aid, with a couple of strikes I caused a Hurricane to come and Shred the demon it same spot that he just stood in.

But Unfortunately,

I wasn't able to save everyone,

I thought I could back then.

Then I started to realize that,

With my Mastery of the Wind Dance

I could've done something,

This Guilt,

This is what prevents me to die

After the War, we met at the Exit of the Grass Forest temple.

This was the most disappointing part of the Story though Xion.

All those People that I thought Saved, where no where in sight.

Only a hand full of people, made it through,

Luckily thought, That Tanji kid was still alive,

There was a only a couple of scratches over my long coat, but that was really it when it comes to wounds of Injuries,

But when the twins gave me a blade and a Title as a Pillar unit as one of the Masters Strongest,

I told myself

Not to be a part of a group of a big Faction.

I thought that When I would walk towards my home town, That I would go by myself,

As I was going through the forest at night during a half moon, I saw a Purple butterfly along the way here,

Through the leaves I saw the moonlight illuminated through the branches,

A beautiful young lady with Purple hair and is sweet to almost anything,

The Moon shone down from the trees and onto a rock where she sits,

My pink eyes lined with hers, and she smiled with a beautiful gesture

So of course, I approached Her, what feels like forever, it took me forever for me to get to her

My heart started to beat faster as I got closer to her.

My blood started to feel hot, and my face almost had a complete smile, so a grin,

As I made my way to the rock that she sat on,

I asked,

"May I sit beside you?"

She Giggles,

"You may."

In the moonlight we sit,

We Both admire the Butterflies around us, as they were all purple.

She looked at me with her deep purple, rasper eyes, and asked for my name as her lips were really close to my ear that she whispered the question.

I blushed,

"My name? My lady my name Is Shion"

She giggles and takes me down and ties me up,

"Well how do I not know that your a Demon of lust?"

"EH!?"

I could already tell that she was Mesmerized by my body and my Coat of the night.

"You know my blade wasn't meant to cut the heads off the demon, it was really meant to have a deadly poison, that would kill the demon, And that's what makes a Demons death Beautiful."

She tells me while she looks down on me, as I was now tied from my arms down to my legs,

She's quick I gotta give her that,

She has to be one of the Pillars or something, as she doesn't resemble any of the demon Slayers from before, that or she's a demon, trying to sway me to become a demon.

"Well I could tell you this, Demons are just a lower form of Society."

You could tell that she didn't look mad, but deep inside, her flame of rage was ignited.

She striped in front of me as I was tied up,

Do I have some type of Pheromone on me that makes this happen or

Is it that I'm just that Handsome, No

I'm not all good to look at,

As she stripped in front of me, She said that she was cold, She cuts my restraints and tackled me down to the ground,

Are you Serious,

She said that my body was really warm, and that I smelled like a bathhouse shampoo,

Not gonna lie, I did go to a bath house before I continued walking.

She played around with my clothes until she ripped them,

I almost Scremed rape, until she put her finger on my lips and told me

"It's alright Shion, I'll be the one in control."

She giggles,

I'm still a virgin till this day Xion,

And so like myself, I let this happen, and she was very Submissive,

As she told me,

"You know, not a lot of people acknowledge that I have a lot of you'll be my new grieving tool!"

She laughed,

I was Confused, as she looked so happy,

I could tell from this point, it was all in act.

I could've easily fall in love with her, as she striped right infront of me,

But what made me stay with her longer was the fact that she wanted to have comfort, and a person to talk to all of her problems.

I hugged her back, and told her,

"Hmmp, This may sound a bit Cheesy, but, I'll be there to support you from the shadows no matter what, Even when I'm gone I'll be there to avenge you, and after death I'll be there by your side, even on the other side."

I Said these words as If I proposed to her, maybe I had something in mind, maybe I had more on my mind, Maybe…

Just maybe….

I really meant to propose to her like that..

I don't know, I always look back on this memory expecting an Answer.

But When I said this she grasped my hand , and placed in on her chest.

Her Heart was racing with mine, and at that moment.

She kissed my cheek,

And said,

"I trust you enough, you could be my Future Husband."

She teases,

"There is no but to that Shion, I'll make you mines."

The Wind in the air circles around us and the Butterflies swarm around us, while being taken by the wind,

This was an act of marriage by the wind.

"May I dress you up then My lady?"

I asked My Lady,

"No, I got this, Don't want my new Husband to get out of his way to dress me."

My new Wife, Her name was Shinobu Kocho,

Why I still look at this moment, rather than Another , is the matter of effect

Of love, and Respect.

After I met Shinobu,

I Wandered towards the City of Sotunki,

Which was a city not many people visit, as Demons rule over it,

As I wandered through I met a man who was mad at me, as he was a Demon slayer,

who had many scars over his face,

He had white hair, and was really mad at me.

As He wanted the title of a pillar,

I guess he knows that I was ranked a pillar.

He didn't strike me, he used a wind breath technique on me,

And knowing myself, I countered his wind skills with his own attack.

He had decent speed but he needed to master his breathing techniques,

A little,

Better.

I told him that ,

"You know I really don't want this title."

I told him,

He yelled at me back

But this time he wanted to be a Piller,

So he went through the Exit and went to go on his dream, which I knew he achieved,

When I entered the city, I could tell somewhere demons, and some people who weren't do to the color of the eyes, and resistant to the light.

With my love of Shinobu in my heart I was able to Dodge the young thots,

I was able to cheer for those who fell down, and drank with others who lived the long large scale tales,

I also Ate at demon cafes to get leads upon strange disappearances of small kids,

And it turned out that Under the city of Sontuki,

Was a system of demons selling,and eating kids,from all over the city.

Of course I had to put a stop to it.

I scheduled another meeting between the dealers of demons eating other,

And when the kids were released,I went down the Containers to slice each demon to shreds with the blade of rust,

As each demon came closer so did my breathing,

I sliced those behind me with a single cut, and those in front

I had to take my time to cut each head off.

Those demons underground died from the moment they were under me,

I almost killed half the population of demons down there, till they sent there Bulker demons, now that required skill rather then Technique, Well fine both.

The bigger demons Died with with a single gush of wind,

Hurricanes under the city started to occur, they thought it was an Earthquake or something,

But it was just me using my Wind breath under their city,

As people from the underground city started to flee, I killed most of them,

In my path, then When I started to look back down on the underground city,

Kids where about to get crushed if I didn't help,

So by using my wind breath,

I made all the kids float to the surface, by swirling a tornado up in the air.

I almost didn't make it out.

When I danced up I was nearly crushed underneath a boulder.

Until an Occuring strength rushed me to dance faster with the wind Breath.

With that I left the city for good,

Moving on to what happened before I met you Xion,

I was walking on my way to going to my home country,

Till I met a Masked man,

He was a foe worth pursuing to say the least, I hope one day we battle again.

But when I finally Crossed that bridge, that's when I met you Lady Xion,

"Sir Shion, What's our next Objective?"

"Well lady Xion, we need to find a way to kill off the queen of Demons"

"The snake Queen."

"Yes"

I told her,

As we made our way through the willow forest, I was rabling more about the tales I've had

Before I met her,

And Xion seemed pretty impressed.

As we were about to reach the end of the path,

Demons arrive in front of use,

This time Xion was Being crushed by a rock Demon,

And I had to face a stone Demon

Both where Hard,

And made of stone,

So this fight may be hard.

As lady Xion was screaming in Agony, I was moving around the stone demon,

Trying to figure out his abilities,

"Come on, Use your Technique on me already, Demon Slayer."

He mocked,

"Then What's the fun on slaying if I used it now, I would have less fun doing that."

I said while fighting him at the same time.

As I was Fighting I noticed that he has a 1,2 3 Motion when using his stone abilities,

And there's a small opening when he uses 3.

If I could minimize the Attack to such a small degree,

That he would-

Xion Continues to Scream,

My mind goes blank as I get smacked into a big tree,

As the demons Thinking they won just because I was out for a moment,

A dark Hurricane Swirled the air, and it scared the demons,

They look back at me, and they looked over confident,

Till they noticed the difference between power from me to them,

My cheery voice slowly went down to a more serious voice,

That went to mocking them to death,

My blade was vibrating, as it was ready to kill.

I sliced the rock Demons fingers off, his hand, and his legs with a single slash,

The Stone Demon was ready to come hit me,

But fighting by yourself against me is pointless.

I killed the stone demon, with a single strike of my hilt.

I was able to concentrate after that moment, and after creating a big opening in his wound,

I managed to slicing his head off.

"Are you ok lady Xion, I hope I didn't let you suffer to much."

I said with a gentle smile,

She looks at my face, and is surprised to see my Demon Marking over my face.

She tried touching my face, then while she traced my face to the marking,

The Demon Marking Disappeared.

"I'm alright Sir Shion"

She said with an expression,

I giggled,

"Everything will be great Xion,Trust me."

I said with a smile,

She grabbed my hand and I lift her up,

We continue to move ahead,

We stopped by a rest stop near by,

And we stayed there for the night,

When we entered the rest stop we,

The warm color of the lanterns in the night, greeted us before we entered,

As when we took our shoes off at the entrance, we were greeted to a warm welcome.

The people who are running the place, are a very small family who are caretakers,

The children made me smile, as they were sweet and respectful,

It filled me with joy to see a functional family in front of me,

As I smiled, and Cheered the kids on while they tried Tackling me from time to time,

I could tell that their Oldest daughter had it in for me, as her face turns red each time I went to say hi to her.

As when I saw Xion's eyes, I smiled at her,

"So how are you?"

I asked her,

"I'm fine,I'm just confused that's all."

"What do you mean Xion?"

"It's just, I've never seen more than one person at the dinner table before."

She said,

She mustn't be familiar with having family around,

How sad,

"Well I guess this would be your first."

I said with a passionate smile,

"Indeed, you would be my first."

She stared deep into my eyes,

And we continued to have these till we went to our rooms,

During a waning moon,

The light shined down from my window and onto my bed,

I sat to admire the moon, and it's beautiful light,

The sound of someone Knocking at my door,

*knock, knock*

"Yes, Who is it?"

"It's me Sir Shion."

It was Xion,

She wanted to come into my room,

Welp I already knew this wasn't gonna be good,

So I let her into my room,

And her first Instant reaction, was to take me down,

And pin me to my bed,

"Wait Xion, What are you doing?!"

I said franquantly,

"You said that it was my first time, So I wanted to give you the first time."

She whispered into my ear, as she presses her body against mines on the floor,

She gets really close, and then starts to pull my shirt off,

She makes her hand down to my pants which has a zipper connecting each side of the belt,

She unhooks the belt, and continues to to strip my pants.

I thought I could Escape this time, but I was Sorely mistaken,

as her metal hands grasped my wrist,

She started to tie my wrist with the shirt that she striped off me earlier,

She stuffed her Pantsu's in my mouth almost as she didn't want me to scream.

As my arms tried to struggle out of the situation,

While I was struggling to make it out of the Xion Expedition, I heard a loud knock at the Door,

"Hay what Are you Doing in there ?!"

Shouted the owner of the Establishment,

"Uhhh, Sorry for the Disturbance sir , I was just fluffing the pillow on my bed."

I said muffled voice,

The owner started to unlock the door,as soon as he saw me tied and pinned,

He slowly closed the door and locked it behind him.

WHAT THE HECK,I THOUGHT YOU WHERE THE OWNER?!

I almost screamed help till lady Xion went back to her room naked, just to grab

'A special Cream for men'

I was Scared and felt weird, so I hurried up and tried to untie myself,

I was successful, and I was able to untie these restraints off my arms.

She came back into the room looking from my face down to my Man hood,

Her eyes sparkled as she pulls the cream from behind her.

I nearly had a horrified scream as she slid it on my Man hood, and Seemed ready,

I tried to reach the Moon light, as I was struggling to breath as she was forcing me to stay down.

"Wait Please, NOOOOOO."

I screamed through the night.

As the moon wasn't full, Xion slept like a lamb, while I didn't sleep, as I was horrified.

Chapter 1- The Way Of Our Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

After me and Lady Xion had our Expedition that night, we said goodbye to the Rest stop owners.

While me and Xion continued to wonder East to find Shokai Village, or what was left of it at least.

When Me and Lady xion where walking on the trail,

We walked into a plaza,

There was street food everywhere,

Shops, and even better, a Fashion store,

Me and Xion wondered in,

She ended up spending most of my money as she bought herself a pretty Kimoto, and of course

It wouldn't have been a day without food.

As me and Xion moved on through the night to head east,

We pass by lanterns that would Illuminate the evening fog in our way,

The night was followed by no moon that time,as me and Xion had basically no money to stay anywhere, we decided to stay in the woods where it was cold and safe,

I scouted the area before we stayed,

I cut nice formed Rocks with my wind breath technique,

I made one for both me and Xion,

I gave Xion my Colorful Demon slayer robe,

And She slept well,

As I stayed up and kept watch.

As the night was moving I heard the screams of fighting coming from another part of the woods,

I woke up Xion, and her eyes looked really tired,

"Xion, we have to get a move on."

"What do you mean?"

She asked,

"Where not safe here."

As we prepared to leave the area we both came to find out what was going on.

As me and Lady Xion, where leaping through the forest,

We both Jumped right into the action,

Two girls, and a guy where fighting a Snake demon,

A snake Demon, I should've known, The Queen must be sending her scouts to hunt me down.

As the boy with Glasses tries to take down the Serpent servant, The two girls charged behind the Demon and got the Upper hand,

They fought for awhile till the Serpent servant was gonna bite one of the Girls,

I cut his fangs with a long range Wind attack That kinda looked like a waning moon.

I saved the girl who the Chinese Bon,

The Lad with glasses cut the head of the demon,

"You guys seemed to have everything done there."

I told the group,

"Well then again if you hadn't saved one of use, I owe you-"

He gets cut off by one of the girls,

"What do you mean by You owe him thanks, it was me who he saved."

Said the girl who I just saved,

"Well let's be formal about this, My names Shion, and my Companion over here is named Xion"

I said with a respectful tone,

"Well one of use isn't here with use, as he died while saving all of use, his name was Samu"

He the lad with Glasses told me,

"But My names Kusari, the girl with the Chinese bun, her name is Izumi, The Girl over there with longer hair, her Names Nana."

Nice, Introductions can always be as refreshing as they can be,

Well as the moon lays to the side of the hill, and sunrises,

We looked at each other, but as I fell asleep, Xion confronted me while I sleep,

They all where sharing tales with Xion,

Xion started to share my tales while I was Sleeping,

As Xion told me,

"It's ok Sir Shion, I told them All of the Adventures you've had up to this point"

While the five of us Traveled,

I told them the plans I had to the east,

"Your Crazy Shion, That place is a Large Den of Demons, You wouldn't survive in their with just you."

Kusari and the others blink at me,

"Are you really suggesting that we Go with you to the east?"

Said Izumi,

"You know if we go I'll destroy every Demon in sight."

Overconfidence filled Nana's Mind,

"Well, then Again,I am a Wind Piller"

I told them to hype them, and to reveal their Abilities to me.

As We all tried to discuss the Fundamentals of a groups,

But Unlike asking to be leader or to ask which roles where which, we were like family,

The people called me their Master or Older brother,

We where no group, we were a family, a very disoriented family.

As We talked along the way,

I noticed that Xion was Quite as we walked and talked,

During a night of a full moon

I asked Xion,

"So, how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Sir Shion."

She replied,

Judging her body expression I could tell that she felt Very uncomfortable around me with other people,

She gave me an intense stare,

It wasn't Obvious to the rest,

Until a girl popped out the trees,

And started to hide in a log that Nan was sitting on.

"Hibiki, I know that's you."

Nana said as if she knew this person very well.

"Hay guys, Long time no see."

She stick her tongue out at us in a playful way,

"Hibiki! I haven't seen you sense the Exams!"

Kusari shouted as his eyes Widened.

Izumi ran up to Hibiki and Tackled her to the ground, as if she was a body bag.

They struggle,

"Hibiki, It's Been awhile."

"Well I see…. That"

She sounds as if she was being strangled by a bear.

The path way in front of us was sturdy and long,

Along the way we walked until one of us (Izumi) was being sucked into the ground,

Kusari tried to rush over to her but then he started to notice that he was getting sucked in as well.

As I noticed that I was being leached into the ground,

I heard chatter coming from the forest to my right.

"We got him, The queen would be so pleased!"

Everyone who was trapped in the Mud heard that,

Hibiki started to move faster into the ground, hoping to die first,

Nana Grabs Hibiki and chucks her to the side of the pathway.

Izumi looks at her surroundings, then takes a deep breath,

She closes her eyes as she gets sucked into the Mud,

A Yellow flash of lightning comes out of the Evaporated mud around her.

As Kusari helped Nana out of the Mud,

I was still drowning in the mud hoping someone will help,

Xion grabbed my shirt and pulled me out with her Shiney arms,

Heck She's got Monstrous strength! No wonder she was able to pin me down.

"What in the World Just Happened there?"

Nana said with a confused voice,

"Well we were waiting for everyone to get a quick bite till the Quick sand started to suck us in. That's what Happend."

As Izumi walked up to Nana and looked her in the eyes with a serious look.

As Nana and Izumi where both Confronting each other,

They both talked more of their past,

Izumi seemed to be a girl who was a player in her Temple,

Before she joined our group.

I could tell as she takes a glimpse at me ever so now and then,

And Nana is a Girl who doesn't want to take care of her sister, but loves her anyways.

But Nana and Hibiki are sisters,

To me that seemed like a surprise as I couldn't tell at all,

There was no resemblance, besides the eyes.

But after that,

That seemed to be the only similarities.

Izumi was an only child so she wouldn't know how it felt to have siblings,

Pretty Unfortunate to say the least.

As Kusari was also another single child in the family, he was raised by Users of the Sound Breath,

But he seems to have an Implication of the Flame breath within him,

Everyone has a unique eye pattern,

in which you could tell who's Breath form was what.

Kusari didn't seem to be a Sound user,

He trained to be,

So he might as well be.

After they had their fight about their past and their heritage,

They made up, and started to form a group hug as they all love each other like sisters,

Xion joined in as she wants to feel Sisterhood with her fellow woman.

As I literally stood there and waited for them to stop their form.

Izumi's yellow Sun like eyes stare at me,

Hibiki and Nana's Universal space eyes Gaze at me,

And Even Kusari's Hellish flame like eyes look at me.

"So what's your History Shion?"

Izumi questioned me,

"Well"

I said to them,

"I was in a village with many people, the day never went by till I thought of my siblings and My Village as a whole."

"You Had Siblings?"

Nana said in Confusion,

"Well you see, as I battled the Demon Queen, She told me that My village was raided by one of her High Moon demons."

"So you doubt that you're Family is alive?"

Kusari said with a worried expression on his face.

"Well After the fact that it came from her mouth, means to say that waged the Order upon my Village."

As I made a campfire in the middle of the forest, while the others sat around.

And Somehow Hibiki managed to make a blanket for herself,

The heck.

Everyone was waiting for me to talk more of my past,

"Well, it's gonna be a pretty short story, I'll tell you."

…...

…..

This was the Story of the Raise of the Slayer,

During an Era of war people were scared and where afraid of the rise of Demons,

After the Demon Corp was set on a mission to slay all demons Alike,

Unfortunately My Cousins were Infected by the Blood of the Demon,

And So forth, My father Had me before he Became a demon,

The tale of Demon slayer who's Father is a Demon.

The Only part was that Most of my siblings are demons,

But I seek to Acknowledge the fact that they are demons.

They fest every night,

And I sit and wait for the Sun,

The House that Seemed to be a Demon Families in the Middle of the Main street, at an Intersection,

Seemed the Least out of the Ordinary,

When they see a young boy with his Mother Walking along the streets, Tryna provide for just the both of them,

I try getting my siblings something as I'm in the Market,

Maybe a Teddy for my little sisters, and Stuff like that.

Fortunate enough though,

I was able to fest with my Loving mother every night,

Till she passed to a mysterious disease.

I was alone with my Demon siblings,

And As Naive as they are,

I still loved them, as they have the same Blood as me.

My Eyes where different from my siblings,

As They possessed the eyes of a Familier,

And Mines where of the Pink and Lemon Flower,

My Little sister died at an early age due to her being a Mix of Demon and Human

which both bloods are bound to become deadly,

And even worst,

Kills you.

My Oldest sister left the House at an early age,

as she was young and Naive.

As one of the only sons left,

My youngest brother seeks to get a cry of Death from me one day,

As I'm ready for it anytime,

But at my age at the time,

I've met many nice people who despised demons,

But I try to reason with them,

As I see Demons Differently then they do,

as My siblings are demons.

I don't remember much,

But when I was young a very pretty girl lured me in a corner and tried to steal my Virginity.

But I retaliate, and a Demon slayer caught her,

As my hair was a deep blue and the color of the Eternal flame of Despair,

The Demon slayer helped me out of the ally way,

She Smiled at me before even Rescuing me,

Her eyes where if they where Space itself,

My Eyes widened as she continued to help me through my young human life,

She Invited me into the Demon Corp,

And registered me as a young Demon Slayer,

She taught me how to Fight with the Blessed blade of a demon slayer,

And Before long, they sent me to go train with a master of the Wind himself,

And that's where our story Jumps off,

As I always will continue to look at my Master and my first Human in life to guide me,

Kiritsugu Tonikami,

As I already stated but never went into full detail,

I trained under the Master of wind himself.

And as I worked hard for my body to adapt to the Forms and the Style of the wind was Majorly Dangerous for someone to master at my age,

Believe me when I say this,

I tried to master other Techniques as well as the Flame breath,

But for some reason,

I was never able to master them,

My master said that the knowledge I carried wasn't Dangerous,

but it wasn't useful either,

I told him that if I don't Master the wind, at least I've got step one of each form down.

My master was strict on his other students,

But for some reason he favored me the most,

If it wasn't for his Kindness and his Strict Mentality of teaching,

I wouldn't have ever mastered the Form of the wind at all.

As I was Naturally one with the wind when I came into the Raid.

I met people who looked to be ready for their next titles as Demon slayers.

Tanji, and even a student of the Wind temple like me fought in the Raid,

Or well that's what I call him at least,

As the twins of the Masters pears Gave me the title of Pillar and a Blade to compliment my Title in the Raid.

The Wind Slayer.

That was the Title I was Bestowed upon after the Raid.

After I left the Pillar's for a temporary period,

I became known as The Battousai, The True Wind Slayer,

Known to demons as the next up to the Beath of Stone user at the time,

This mark on my face didn't Show till I met the Master himself at his Manor,

As I met all my fellow pillar members,

I saw my Future wife,

And we both knew that we were destined for each other,

As the night Before we met at the Masters Manor.

After I met you four, I faced the Queen herself,

The Demon that was Just below Muzan when it comes to fighting alone,

But unlike Muzan,She can do very well fighting by herself,

If My Instincts didn't come to play in that fight, I might've been her toy.

As I was Able to Escape, as Lady Xion was able to save me last minute,

It was her Who saved me,

"I owe you a Great Debt Lady Xion."

As I knew that Xion was Smiling with me as we both knew what Actually happened that Moment and that Time.

As Me and Lady Xion make our ways out of the forest, we continued to move east.

Then We met you four

The Small Number of people I consider my Family

They were All Intrigued by my Story,

My endless tale of Never ending Sayonara,

And Never ending Terror.

The ability of me to actually handle Situations such as Rape or Molestation.

Is pretty Scary I'm not gonna lie,

Others may say Positive things about being raped by a Female,

But that's because they actually have no clue what it means to get Raped by female demons,

Their not a force to be reckoned with.

As They steal your life form in the processes.

As it almost got me till my Instincts kicked in.

The Demon Queen might have stolen my Life in exchange for her own addition of life.

But As I told them the meaning of my Life of the wind,

They all started to feel tired,

Except for the fact that Izumi was still awake,

And was more interested in my past rather then my known future.

She grasped my shoulder and stared into my eyes,

I could tell that her eyes where Not just yellow, but also a minor Hazelnut brown color.

She started to whisper into my ears ,

As her hand was slowly going from my shoulder to my face,

"You know, I've never been this horny for a man in a long while."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's the fact that you're still a virgin, right Shion?"

Her eyes stayed the yellow Daisy as was,

And she backed me up against a tree,

And for along while I thought she was gonna try to kill me,

But she started to pull her demon slayer coat off,

"Hay, hay,hay. Relax Izumi, I think your just-"

And before I got to say what I was gonna do,

Hibiki Helped Izumi get what she wanted,

Hibiki made this Really cool Web like Sheat,

So basically a very kinky Blanket,

And she through it right behind me,

"Haha, You fell into my Trap of a Blanket."

She yawns then Mocks me again,

"Alrighty Izumi, Tell me what happens After I finish Napping alright?

Have fun you two."

As she walks away she continues to mock me, and Continues to Support Izumi as she walks to the Camp which is far from here,

As the moon shone on the side of the Ridge of a broken off hill.

There was a tree,

The moon shined through the Branches and continues to light the night,

But tonight,

I have no clue what's going on,

As I thought of this,

Izumi continues to press me up against the tree,

She drops her blade on the ground,

And she takes off my belt,

With no hesitations at all,

With my Belt off, my sword fell along with it,

As the Moon Illuminated my Strawberry Lemon color eyes,

to Slowly reveal Izumi's Golden eyes.

She forced me upon the Roots of the Tree that we

She tried to force a kiss on me,

But I retaliated the Kiss,

She tried to Tangle me more in the Trap blanket that Hibiki made,

Damn this Blanket is really starting to become a Nuisance,

I tried to Untangle myself,

But it seemed almost Impossible as I was Keeping me in a certain Position were I was Open.

As I was Incapable of moving at this point,

Izumi had Crawled upon my Restricted body,

As I Squirmed,

She was already pulling down my pants without anyone stopping her,

While in the act she was licking my belly button,

My Eyes looked down at her as she was looking up from where she was licking,

She Shoved a certain Fabric over my mouth,

And tried to make me inhale the Towel,

As the Moon Illuminate the Struggle that was occurring under its light,

As Izumi continued to move up,

As her Body was pressing up against mines,

I could feel her warmth,

She felt really hot, as if she's been in heat for awhile,

As Izumi Slowly strip off my Shirt,

She started to Unbutton my shirt down,

As I was Gonna attempt to Escape again,

"Umm, Izumi I have to Warn you, I'm not a Virgin."

I told her with a Cherry frown,

"That's even better Shion, That means you have more Experience than Me."

While she licks my Chest, and Continues to Caress my legs,

She lets down her hair,

And Stabs the Pins on the crossing side of each side of the Blanket,

As she made sure I wouldn't move from my spot,

My body was now laid out for her, to do whatever she wanted to do with me.

My lower waist still had my Pants,

Yet as I thought of this,

She was Already Stripping my pants,

As she Pulled them Off,

My eyes couldn't look as I was about to be

Molested by a girl I knew pretty well of,

But

I didn't want her,

To do this to me,

"It's my turn Shion"

She said with a playful voice, as she continued to strip herself on top of my Body,

I could swear I say a cat paw tattoo along her Waist,

That Tattoo was Cute,

I'm not gonna lie about that.

But as she had stuffed the Rag on my face,

The Same one she had earlier, she Continued to proceed stripping me,

As I was now Half asleep,

But she made me drink this Medicine that would make my Man hood wake up,

I was Forced to stay up,

As was forced to see me Molested by Izumi Hishitori,

A Player among men, but Instead of a man Falling for her,

She fell for a man,

She turned a simple Crush into her Play thing within Seconds ,

I wasn't Scared of her no,

I was just Sad for her,

She Must know that Death is Inmendiable, so she's trying to get her Virginity Stolen by someone She somewhat can get her head around,

Funny how I never show my Swordsmen Ship to anybody,

Till I realized That Izumi was Stripping My Lower body still,

As She was now just using her Finger to hover over my Trousers,

She was Teasing me,

What in the world Have I gotten myself into,

Izumi was still stripping upon my body,

She was pulling off her Orange Coat,

Then Started to close her eyes as she strips

I could see her Skin,

He body was the shape of a Nicely made Gord,

And her cheeks were as red as mines,

"Ummm, Hay Izumi could you sto-"

She Shoved the Rag in my mouth this time rather than trying to Suffocate me with it,

"Hay don't ruin our Fun Shion."

She said as her eyes look Deep into mine,

As I was almost poisoned by the Substance she has shoved in my mouth,

The Medicine that she Injected in me,

Was still in Motion, even when She tried Putting me to sleep,

The Medicine would keep me up,

It's like a Nightmare,

As she overpowers me with the mix of Chemicals, I passed out

Without a single thought.

What I Thought Seemed to be days,

Where Actually hours,

I arrived in Izumi's tent during the same night,

I couldn't see anything as my limbs still felt restricted,

As I struggled through the Night I felt something move on my left arm,

It was Izumi,

Fully Naked next to me, and cloaked under a blanket

As I knew, One single Yell would wake up everyone in our camp,

While I laid there waiting for the sun to come up,

I heard ruffles of the Bushes coming from outside,

"Hay Sir Shion, are you in here?"

As I heard a Whisper coming from outside the tent,

I Shouted a whisper,

"Yes!"

As a Hand reached out through the Exit,

I whispered,

"I'm Stuck in a trap"

Then I realized that the Arm was Xion's Arm,

Her Arm grabbed my blade and she wiped my Restraints off,

I was Scared because she cut them so fast I almost didn't think it was her who cut them,

As the Tent was Full cause Xion was inside,

Izumi's arm reached over my chest as I was about to lay up,

One of her yellow golden eyes stared at me,

as if she knew my restraints off,

My eyes widened as I leaped and ran out the Tent,

As Izumi was Actually sleeping with one eye open,

Which scared the Hell out of me.

Xion gave me my clothes,

And she stared at me,

She seemed frustrated,

As she knew that Izumi forced me,

And Successfully at that,

I stared at her As I knew she was mad at me.

"Xion, you seem frustrated. Something the Matter?"

I asked her with a calm voice,

"I ...Don't know how…...How to describe this...Feeling.."

She said with a Swallow monotone voice.

I was Afraid that she might feel Excluded or Jealous of all the girls,

That Succeed on Rapeing me.

Xion was the person who saved my life, and the person who also helped me on many Adventures up to this Point

I swore that The only women that I'll ever think about would be Shinobu,

And that was my thought at this Exact moment of time,

She was all I thought about,

My Companions would say Different

As Kusari would probably be the only person that would Agree with me,

As I don't see women for their Looks,

Even though their looks are what make them the women they are.

I care about was the fact that Shinobu was the Queen to my King,

And I loved her, she was my first Love, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Shinobu…

While Xion was telling me of her problems of not being able to Calculate Human Emotions.

As I thought of Xion's problems I thought to myself about the problems that Occured in the past,

When it came down to it,

She and I had the same Problem,

I gently grabbed her chin with my thumb and my finger,

As I stared into her Purple eyes for awhile,

Till I told her myself,

"You aren't Confused, you're just Mislead and not taught right, If not were not taught Any Fundamentals of being a human. I wish to help you learn these, Lady Xion."

She gracefully Grasped my cheeks, and Forced a kiss upon me,

As my body was Naturally Tired from running and from being Tackled by Izumi,

I still try to resist the Urge of Obtaining a kiss from someone else than my Wife.

My eyes where now an almost a fogged Pink, as if I was in a Daze,

Xion carried me to my bed,

I was in her arms,

I could see the Moon still in the sky,

But I was still upon a Daze which lasted almost forever, or what it seemed.

As I tried to awake from my Endless dream,

I was awoken by a Shout coming from outside,

I tried coming out of my blanket, But it seemed almost Impossible,

As it was Izumi's Drugs that made me feel this way,

My body felt like it was in a dead state,

I couldn't move any of my limbs, till I had this

What seemed to be a Hit of Shock, as I got up and was able to move from where I laid.

I was Struggling to get out of my Blanket till I heard Hibiki's voice Shout from across the Camp,

"Hay Look, It's Shion!"

She Shouted

"Shion is th-"

Kusari couldn't say a word as I heard Nana punched him in the head,

"You knuckleHead, Watch who you Talk to idiot. Morning Sir Shion"

Nana said with a Gentle and caring Voice,

Xion Took the Blanket off from my Clumsy Head,

Everyone was where I thought they were, besides the Fact that Izumi was missing.

I asked Nana Where Izumi was,

Hibiki Told me before Nana Could even think,

"Oh Are you worried for Izumi, you two are cute, I'm not gonna lie, that's Adorable Sir Shion, but if you do care, she's still in bed, Also I'm Still tryna get the Story of what Happened Last night."

She said this as if She was really Curious of what Happened last night.

Kusari Told me that Izumi was alway a Man Magnet,

I wondered,

If I ate that Plate of food that was laid on top of my blanket,

In my tent

I,Shion, a man who has No true powers when it comes to His Breathing Techniques.

They were just Genuine Skills of my blade.

As a Moment of Silence came by as it were an Evening Morning.

Xion was Staring at me as if I were Ready to Engage combat,

As We Had to Continue on our Journey to slay the Queen Of Demons,

Zuyoi Hebi,

The Women that's been chasing me and my Friends ever since I came back to my country.

As I make my Way towards Izumi's Tent,

I found out that She was Still naked in a very Menacing way,

I enter the Tent Expecting for me to Say a Good morning or a Hi,

But As I enter,

Izumi Jumped on my face and Tackled me in the Tent,

I was Forced on all fours

but this Time I was Prepared for an Assault,

As I leaped out from Underneath Izumi,

I slide right out of the tent,

Not expecting her to follow,

But She had her pants and Shirt on, and that's all she needed to come and fight me.

I sought the problem out with a Blade match,

Izumi was Furious that I left the tent last night,

And Even worst She even Shouted all the Horrible things she did to me in my Sleep,

While I was Basically Poisoned,

Izumi Whips out her blade, Sparks came Upon the Blade as She was Conjuring the Breath of Thunder upon me,

The Demon Slayer Corps rule binds to never fight another,

But this was Situational,

I stared at Izumi with Shock as I was Surprised that she would even break a Demon Slayer Law,

I pulled a broken Sword before her,

as My blade had break when Fighting the Stone Demon,

She Came Straight for me with Her First form,

"First Form: Thunderclap Beast Strike"

That was a Form which I was Scared of,

Her Eyes of the Golden Amber skies Came at me quick,

Instead of me being nice to someone who just Molested me,

She Came ruching with her blade Expecting a hit to Come and Strike me wit her First form,

My broken Blade,

That was now just a Hilt met with her Full length Blade,

She Tried to push me down,

But even though she tried to push me down,

I kept my Stand, and Danced with the Air,

As I kicked her in the back so hard she Flew Against a tree,

"Izumi...Just Stop ...Fighting wouldn't Solve anything here."

"Shion…..The Hell is up with your Swordsmen Ship…..I used my Breath, yet...I still lost."

She said with a frustrated look, her eyes stopped glowing, and went back to her Golden Amber.

I reached my Hand out to Izumi,

And Told her to Keep training Harder,

As I would teach her one day, How to Train under My Sword.

But right now, We as a family need to Focus on our Objective.

I walk Izumi to the Rest of the Group,

Hibiki Imiediatly ran up to Izumi, and asked her a bunch of Questions,

I let her stand, and I walk to Both Kusari and Nana.

Xion went to Join Hibiki on asking Izumi Questions.

I Started to make plans Alongside with Nana and Kusari.

As we talked along the Fall Evening,

The Cold of Winter was Fastly approaching,

As Nana said,

"We need to move before Winter comes, or else The Cold will take us."

Took us the Entire morning to Get up and Pack up our stuff,

Lucky we Carried our own Gear, with very light Backpacks,

of well that's What Would've called them.

I was Raised in the Red District, so I wouldn't have known.

As we Continued Walking we Walked by Districts of the rich and the poor,

Kusari Was Yelling at Us To Spar with him,

Nana Started to Pull of her Long conversations,

While Hibiki was Resting on top of Nana's Luggage,

And Izumi was Also Talking with the rest of the group,

It wasn't that I didn't Want to Speak to them,

It was the fact that I wanted to Find out more About the Queen.

…..

….

(At the Temple of the Wind Users)

..

….

(The Master of Wind Walks down a long Hallway that leads outside into another Temple.)

(Told in the perspective of the Sensi of the Wind Breath)

I've been writing to all of my students Lately,

All of them of the past and the Present,

I considered Writing to my Successor and Worthy Swordsmen,

Surprised that he continues to write to me,

I'll continue to write to him and the others as I'm the Master that taught them,

And trained them, to become the Worriers they are today.

The Sun was Still up,

But the evening Skies slowly turned into a rainey Atmosphere.

I stared and Admired the Beauty of the Rain,

As I quickly heard the Wind Warn me of Someone's Hostile presents Behind me,

The

Impact of the Crash into the Temple was Huge,

I Pulled my blade out in front of me,

As I was Greeted to meet a Serpent lady of the East.

I saw her Accompanied by someone with her, I was Intrigued that Such an Important Figure has come Crashing into My Manor,

"I'm pleased to meet you, your Majesty"

One of her knights tried to Slap me with her tail,

as I cut it off with a Slash formation,

I fought the one with all of the Markings on his face,

Snakes Accompanying him like they were his pets, his hands where Talons rather than fingers.

He was Missing his right eye, which seemed to still hold its place in its socket,

"Oi Where do you think your Running off to?!"

He shouted with Rage,

I tried to regain my bounds till another one Came up with a sword,

He wore a Mask that Resembled one of the Folktale demons,

with his Hair complimenting the mask itself,

"First Form: Corrosive Entanglement"

He swung his blade as if he was aiming for my head,

I used the Winds first form As I was Gaining Composure,

"First Form: True Confined Breath of Wind"

The Corrosive ability of The Masked boy was Dangerous,

I never knew that Such a Dangerous art Existed,

As I thrusted as at one of the Demons, another Sucker Punched me in the Stomach as I was making my way to the Eye Socket Demon,

My body was already in pain,

As I questioned How they were able to make it out,

Then I noticed that the Sky was Blocking the Sun, with the Fog also inbound,

I stood my ground as I knew the Wind was with me,

I ran around hoping to Gain some upper ground,

Another Female Demon came and started to cover the Entire Ground with Snakes,

With the Breath of wind I was able to Perish all the snakes Till The Sucker punching demon made his was,

He fought with his fist,

I could compare each hit to being crushed by an Elephants foot,

My Body Tried to Keep up, But I had to use the Mark in order for this to work,

My Demon Mark was able to Keep up with the Demons Speed,

I was Getting the Upper hand when I cut off the Female Demon who was Covering everything with snakes, head off.

The Sucker Punching Demon tried to Pulverise me into the ground with his fist,

Till the Masked Fighter pulled another Sword,

This was an Exchange of Blade to blade combat,

Till I was Almost Shot by another Snake arrow from a Female Snake Demon,

I ran off Hoping again to Regain some footing

Till the Queen Started to Mock about how I was Useless against her Noble knights.

Her Noble Knights,

That's a New one for sure to me,

As The Corrosive Swordsmen was getting his Footing,

My other arm got Restricted and tied by another Snake,

I was Hoping to Break free, Till I saw the Swordsmen Preparing himself for another Slash attack,

I had no choice,

I twisted my arm out of there,

And I had to Amputate the limb right there rather than later, or else the Poison would kill me.

My Marking Isn't as Great as it used to be.

I had to run for it till,

The Talon snake Demon Grasped my neck,

I kneed him in the Upper Jaw, So hard he almost went Unconscious,

I twisted his arm, breaking his grasp from my neck,

And Continued to Run around the Manor,

As I was now Hoping to Reach my Temple hoping to Write my Final Letter.

The Sucker Punching Demon ,Combos my Stomach till he makes his Final Punch,

"Time To See you Lose Old Man!"

He Punches me out of the Manor and into the river,

A platform was Keeping me afloat on top of the River.

I Struggled to Keep my Balance on top of the Platform,

As the Snake Swordsman Demon didn't Hesitate to Jump down and Try to slay me himself,

He Jumped down and Tried to Slash my head off,

I ducked down and dodged, and Kicked his face and Made him spin in mid air.

I threw in into a Wall, a little far from where we stood.

As I did that, My body Started to Cramp, and Hurt,

I couldn't move due to all the Pain and Stress on my Body.

The only Message I could send was to Shion, My Successor of the Wind Breath.

I could hear The Snake Demon Shout her Form with her snake tail as a Bow,

"Third Form: Copper Rain"

I told My Familiar to tell the Message to the Pillars and Shion, as I already knew he Obtained the title as one.

As I crawled towards Familiar to tell the message, The Masked Serpent Demon Looked at me with Discuss.

As the Rain of Copper snake Arrows Rained upon me, Over and Over again,

Till the Platform completely Shattered into bits,

As I slowly drifted away into the Sea, I thought About my Students,

Then I remembered the Times I spent with Shion

I treated him as if he was my Son,

Shion the Boy who had the Ability to Naturally along side the wind.

You know what,

Imma add another Form to the Wind style…

It's Gonna be called….

The True Way of Shion…

I thought about my entire life before this moment,

I couldn't even Confront the one I loved, nor could I save my friends,

But Shion ...The True Successor of the Wind Breath.

As Tasikai, Shions Master Drifts off into the Sea.

The Demon Queen Tells her Men to Find any type of Evidence of the Boy she has Fallen in love with,

That Very Student that Sensi Tasikai was gonna write to , that very Foggy day.

The Queen's Knights Are what struck the Hearts of others that Fateful day.

…..

…..

(This point of view is back at Shions)

Nana was Talking about How her Mom was Always Rough with her and Hibiki, but of Course Nana got the blame for mostly everything ofcourse, she was the Older sibling.

As the Rest Tried to Consulate with the Conversation

I was Gonna bring up the Topic of my Past with my Master,

Till a Gush of wind came and blew through the pathway.

I thought of this as a warning by the wind,

Till I noticed that this wind wasn't a signature green such as mines,

It was his,

The Clear and Signature white Transparent Mirror of the Wind,

This could've easily been another Student of the Wind,

But he's never told me of another Successor of the wind,

He granted me with that Title, and even told me himself that not even he is even Great for such a grand title,

This could only mean one thing,

Sensi was no longer with us.

As The Wind is Blowing through the Pathway,

Kusari was Standing his ground while Izumi dug her feet into the Ground,

Nana Held a tree with her Mighty Grasp,

While Hibiki was flying through the Air held by Nana's Bag.

I stood there Looking at the Direction of the Wind,

"Guys I think it's time, To face them"

As I said after the Wind Past by,

My eyes Were reflecting the Sun's Orange rays, while they Intertwined with my Pink and Yellow eyes,

Kusari continued to move forward next to me,

Izumi Leaped into the air to jump next to me,

And Nana held Hibiki and made her stand up rather then Laying down on top of the Camping gear.

We stood there looking at what was left of the Wind Temple.

As the Sun past by the hillside, as the Moon was Quickly approaching the sky,

While we moved towards the Wind temple,

We walked and Pulled our blade's,

As we prepared to face any Demons that came across our paths,

Izumi started to Face Demons after Demons,

But where No match for Her Beauty with the Blade,

Nana and Hibiki where an Undefeated Sister Combo as they Destroyed Hordes Demons while they Used their Breath of Sound Combos, which Amazed me.

Kusari and I worked alongside Izumi, as we either had to Work in pairs, or in Groups,

Izumi was Telling us,

"Guys, could you work By yourself or Something, your ruining my Moment."

She told us with an Angry look,

"Well Sorry Izumi, it's not like you can take all of them yourself."

Kusari said to Izumi with a Confidante tone.

I agreed with him,

And as we finished clearing the Demons in our way to the Wind temple,

We heard footsteps come down the stairs,

They were Slow, and Menacing.

"Oi Oi, Where do you think you Kids Are heading Off TO."

Said The Demon that Seemed to be Missing a chunk of its Face,

"And you May be?"

I asked as my Pink eyes reflected the Moons light,

We were at the Foot of the Temple, The demon Stood on the Stairs,

as if he was Waiting for us.

His Hair was White, and His hands where Talons, as if he was part bird, his Eyes are Different,

One a Solid White and the Other one which wasn't Missing or Missing was a honed Green color,

The Wind blew through the Air,

The Moon was in a Full state tonight.

As we Waited for the First move of the demon, while our blades were wiped out.

The Demon Cracks his Knuckles,

"Seems like you Idiots don't wanna make the first Strike, Welp seems like you leave me no choice."

He says as he rushes towards Kusari,

His arm wrapped around Kusaris neck,

Izumi charged towards at Kusari Hoping to Cut off the Demons Neck,

The Demon Wrapped his other Arm around the Neck Izumi,

Then started to Choke them out from on of the Tree's

Another Demon emerged from the Shadows, and headed towards Hibiki,

I quickly cut both of his arms off, and Kicked him towards the Stairs of the Temple,

Hibiki would've been knocked out if it wasn't for me cutting this demons arms off.

"Hey Hey watch where you're Hitting!"

I shouted at the Demon,

Ths Demon Started to Laugh,

He stared at me and Looked deep into my eyes,

I looked at him with Discuss,

I told Hibiki and Nana to deal with That Weird looking Demon,

And I'll hold off the demon that Just tried to Assault Hibiki,

Hibiki wanted to fight the Demon with me,

But Nana knocked some sense into her, and they Continued to face the Weird looking Snake demon.

I pulled my Broken blade out,

"Tell me this Demon-"

"Awwwh using my Pet name, You know we Have names right, The one your Friends are chasing after, his name is Hiyde, and me you Idiot Human, My names Yoran."

He told me with a Glare, he was ready in a stance.

He grew his arms Back, and began to laugh at me,

"You know what kid, Your Fun"

Yoran, Charged at me with full force, and Dashed right where I stood, I ignored hitting him and knocked his hand away from me, and cut him in half.

For Some reason during this fight, I was having my childhood flashbacks come to me during this fight.

(This fight comes in and out from Shion's Childhood to the Current day)

As I cut Yoran in half he requested my name,

"So What may be your Name sir Demon Slayer?"

"My name?"

"Your no worth of it"

As I made my cut he healed,

My branch was sharpe and hard, but it was Heavy,

Kanoro was Staring at me with his empty red and white eyes,

"Shion, out of everyone in our Family, you're the weakest link"

Kanoro said with the intent on Harming me,

"I know…."

"Then DIE SHION"

My little brother said with pride,

He charged at me again with full intent of killing me Yoran came Suker punching me, but I leap upon his fist to get behind me,

I got behind Kanoro and I struck him from behind over and over, till Kanoro twisted from behind and tried to punch me,

Yoran turned around and tried to Sucker Punch me,

I grasped my Sword and Continued to cut his limbs to a numb,

He tried to Kill me with his left over limbs,

And tried to eat me,

Kanoro leaped over me as our siblings watched,

Then a sudden Urge of wrath came over me,

As Yoran came over me, I struck him off my body.

As he attached himself back together,

(This Fight takes time as Shion is Fighting Yoran)

(Also is in Nana's perspective)

Shion Said he would Hold off the Demon while we get back and Help,

Shion could Hold him off till we get back,

I know he can,

Me and my sister Ran towards the Running Demon,

While Me and Hibiki where Running,

Somehow Hibiki took a nap as She was on my shoulders,

I swear My sister is Intolerable sometimes,

But I gotta love her,

I was using my Breath Technique in order for me to presiste on my Attack,

"First form: Sound of the remorsing Waterfall"

The Sound of a waterfall echoes through the entire forest.

The Demon was now stuck in my reality marble,

Where we fought on the side of a waterfall,

on the edge of the break,

He was Confused as I made the Marble.

"Your Pretty Lady."

He Complimented me,

Kusari was being choked, so was Izumi.

His arms Split into small Snakes,

A bunch still choking Izumi and Kusari,

I had to use it as the amount of arms where overwhelming me on the side of the Waterfall.

"Second form: Sound of the Mounted Earth War"

The Blade was Surrounded by the wage of sound with many spikes and was Covering the blade with many layers of Sound.

I start to move forward and continue to Thrust and Thrash through the Snakes that get in my way.

My Anger and Hate enraged within my blade,

I finally made my way through the Hordes of Snakes to Finally make my way to see the demons face through the Horde,

I tried to Cut through his neck,

But my blade had broken from just his Neck,

At that Moment I thought I would've died, His Arm was reaching straight for my Neck

Till,

Hibiki Had woken up from her Slumber and Cut this Demons Arm, as She had Saved me,

"Dont worry Sis, Leave this to me."

I've never heard her say that to me, not once, Hibiki my Innocent and naive Sister.

Has Saved me from a Dire Situation.

Hibiki had left me on the side,

But was I gonna sit and do nothing, No

My younger Sister had raced into the Larger Horde of Snakes With her Face Now Possessing a mark that had a Triangle Appearance,

As I raced in with her, not leaving her alone

I felt a Large urge of Strength as I leaped into the fight with Hibiki,

Both our Eyes became a Lighter Purple as we fought through the Large horde of the snakes,

Hibiki's Blade had became Red, but So has Mine as the Crimson Color of our Hilts striked the Snakes through and through,

The Fear in the Snakes eyes had Became

Obvious,

He started to Flee into the Waterfall rather than Face death,

Me and Hibiki where preisesitant to Save our friends,

With me and Hibiki

We sliced and Diced every snake that was in our way to make it close to this Demons neck.

As We Finally had an Opening ,

Hibiki and I Forged a New Form,

As both our blades where on different sides of this Demons neck,

Our Hilts glowed a very Hot Crimson color,

"Sixth Form: Domestic Red Bane"

As the Blades came from both Sides the Head was Cut off clean and served defeat.

Hibiki and I seemed Tired, but felt this Feeling of Relief, as we Had saved our friends.

As the Demon's head had been Severed from the Body.

The Snakes that Were Choking Both Izumi and Kusari had lifted,

"Nana, Hibiki, THAT WAS AWESOME"

Like Kusari really had to yell that out, seriously though, he was Just Choked.

"Nana, I owe you one"

Izumi had said,

I was really worried for Hibiki though as the Mark on her Face didn't Disappear,

"Hay Older Sis you got Something on your Face, Looks like a heart"

She Traced my Face with her Finger.

Then I started to Cry Knowing that My little Sister was Okay.

"Ummm, Nana not to Ruin the Mood or anything, But where's Shion?"

"Yea Where is Shion"

"OooooOOo Sounds Like Someones Got a Boyfriend"

"Shut Up Kusari, You Sleep with donkeys rather an actual girl."

Then I started to Realize that We Left Shion with One of Those Snake Guys.

"Uhhh Sis, We have to get to Shion."

Hibiki was Right, If it Took me and Hibiki together just to beat One,

I'm Sure that Shion wouldn't stand against more than one.

I could hear that Something else was heading towards the Way of Shion.

"Guys We gotta head back to Shion, I can Already tell that he's facing more than one of those Guys."

We

Me, Hibiki, Kusari, and Izumi started to Sprint over towards Shions Location.

(This Fight goes back a bit, but goes back to Shions perspective)

As I continue to fight Yoran, I could tell that He wasn't Trying to just sucker Punch me anymore,

He was aiming for my limbs and my head.

He was really slow, his punches where what you really had to watch out for.

He Began to bring up his horrific past, and Hiyde's past,

Hiyde was a lad needing love but never got it, which made him do Horrible things to other people, but like Karma, it came back on his own life in the process.

Yoran's Story was full of his Future thoughts and past thoughts.

He failed to achieve his dream, which made him try to good, but ended up doing bad,

Which the Queen herself came into their lives, and made them Demons.

So much for being called Knights of the Queen.

I didn't realize he was Distracting me from what was Happening to me.

My legs were Restrained and Restricted,

As I realized that while I was looking down,

He was Infront of my face,

He tied my hands to the snakes from behind my Back.

"I wasn't tryna Kill ya kid, I was just tryna capture you for the Queen.

For Some reason she has a really close interest in you."

Yoran told me with a really weird tone in his voice.

"O yea, This Lady who's Captured you, her Names Ayano, Shes gonna take good care of you while we get you to the Queen."

Yoran Makes another Mock,

Xion Leaps from the Bushes and tries to Fight Yoran, one on One,

But she was brutally taken down,

As I tried to Force Myself off the restraints, Xion was Also Taken by this Ayano Character.

"It's Ok Dear, She'll be yours but you'll be mines First."

As I tried to Shout for Xion to show even a bit of movement in her State.

Ayano had Forced a Kiss upon me,

I tried but it was already too late as her tongue had already correlated with mine.

As I heard My friends coming out of the forest.

Nana and Hibiki where Horrified to See the Scene that was presented to them,

As I appeared defeated in front of them,

My blade had been taken by Ayano while she kissed me,

Izumi was Mad and Seemed ready to Burst into Hell as She saw Someone else Kissing me.

Both Izumi and Kusari Charge right for me, With Kusari's eyes Glowing an Ambiance red, and Izumi's glowing a Dangerous Golden red.

As they Charged,

Yoran Knocked both Izumi and Kusari back,

Or so I thought

Izumi had Striked Yoran,

In a Diagonal strike.

The Anger that Made her eyes Glow was Beautiful.

But what Scared me was the Fact that Her speed was Remarkable

As she was Crushing The Demons Hands into the Ground, She Pursued the Demon with her Full might.

The Demon that held me and Xion Captive,

Had Taken us further into the Forest,

The Moon Illuminated through the trees of the forest while we were in the Grasp of the Demon Servant Serpent Named Ayano.

"I wish you guys, with the best of luck."

I whispered to my friends as I was Carried through the Forest.

(Kusari's point of view.)

They Took Him,

Shion and Lady Xion.

I swear that I won't Lose Someone Close to me again, Not like Last time.

This Demon who goes by Yoran,

Fights Izumi,

But it looks like Izumi and I got this.

Izumi got pushed back by Yoran's Fist, I couldn't see what Happens as the Impact of Izumi's Thunder Form was Striking.

Hahahah, Pun intended.

Me and Izumi Grind our teeths as we catch our Breaths.

"Damn this Guy is Getting in my Nerves, Imma Whip His Ass Today."

Izumi's eyes become Full of light as she Charges again at Yoran

I didn't want Izumi to fight alone, So it was me and her who Charged a Yoran at the same time,

Besides the Fact that she was way faster than me,

She was Engaging Yoran with her Thunder might,

"3rd Form: Kiran"

The clouds of the night produce a Thunderstrike which helped Izumi in her Breathing style.

As I thought My Breath of the Sound would help make it easier for her to strike,

seeing that Yoran was fighting very Slow.

I was able to get behind Yoran Fairly easily, and even better Got the Upper hand, for awhile,

Till Yoran Kicked me with his Heavy kick,

Which the Impact made me Sick, and made me Fly into the air.

I swear he kicked me all the way where Shion was.

There I saw a Disgusting Scene.

Shion was being striped by the Snake lady Ayano.

And he was half Unconscious, and was being violated by her on so many levels,

I swear It made me Grasp my blade,and made me So full of Hate for the Demon.

(This part is in Izumi's perspective)

I swear Kusari kept getting in my way,

That's what he gets.

I switched on the other side of my blade, slicing and dicing whatever was left of this demons Nubs.

But with each strike, it seems as if his healing is emittible,

He's gonna keep healing.

"You really think your Blades gonna kill me that Easily Demon slayer."

As I made my last slash upon his body he tried to hug me,

But Hibiki Came from out of the blue, With her eyes Glowing green,

She strikes him hard enough that he flew back a bit.

I was happy that I was saved by Hibiki.

As I regained composure with my stance, I remembered what Shion had told me that Same morning.

"Your stance needs some work."

Then I remember the Stance that Shion was doing while we were fighting.

My left hand under my right,

And blade through the middle.

As Hibiki fell asleep again, Nana woke up from her nap and began fighting along sides me,

But to be honest We fought together.

Nana's Mark started to form upon her face again,

While I stared at The Demon Yoran, I felt a Heavy amount of adrenaline through my veins.

What caused me to move was when Me and Nana went ahead and struck at the demon.

Me and Nana had to face a Man of Martial Arts and Heavy limbs.

But our strength and Mobility was Beyond his Comparison,

Nana through me and the Air as She wanted me to gain speed and Our form.

As she seemed to be fighting Yoran alone, it was a Distraction for her to Lead him to a certain spot.

As nana was Engaging combat with Yoran, I gained the Speed of Thunder itself.

As I dashed through the sky aiming my blade straight for Yoran's neck,

Nana Striked his neck right after I striked,

The Sound of thunder ruptured through the Ground, just as the Impact of our blades made the Impact.

"Seventh Form:The Kiran Impact."

As we place our blades back into the Hilts.

I started to feel the sweat everywhere on my body.

As Nana was worried about me as well.

"Hay Izumi…..Looks like you got that Mark on your face as...Well"

As she said to me as were Tired from the fight.

My eyes started to dilate to the sky, as it was raining.

"Nana, We gotta find Kusari.."

As I said out of breath.

"Right"

As the three of us or well two because Hibiki is riding on Nana's back

Towards Kusari's General Direction.

As Me started to run in the rain I could hear something in the General Direction of Kusari..

(We go back to Kusari)

As I place my blade looking at her,

Ayano started to Tie Shion again,

But Shows his Upper body in midair as he was placed as a Statue.

I have to Shion,

The snakes that Ayano had on her wrist where getting contorted and started to whip me from all directions.

As only the eyes could see.

There were So many.

"Leave us alone, You Human Insect."

She said as she pulls her clothes together.

As the snakes where lashing me on all sides.

I have to save Shion, No matter what.

As the Snakes slithered over me, as if I was being Buried alive.

I heard the sounds of the many snakes Stacking upon me.

For a Moment I looked into one of my Memories looking for a way out through them.

"You Know Kusari, Your Breathing Style is Strong, and you can do so much more with it."

"Right Sensi,

I'll train even Harder than Before,

To Make you and Nana,

also Hibiki

PROUD!"

As I Remembered Those Hardships and the feeling of Hard Work.

I grinded my Breath and grasped my blade once more,

But as I Grasped my handle, it started to glow a Crimson Red,My blade was Emitting flames from the tip to the hilt.

I jumped in a spiral with Flames accompanying my Surroundings.

While my blade was engulfed in flames.

"I have to keep my teeth in the Position they are now or else The Breath would change back to sound, But I have to Keep moving,

It's Now or nothing,

I'm Gonna Have to Use All My Mobillity In order for this Form to Stay Consistent.

I Yelled Out a Scream as I make my way Forward.

As I Charged in with My blade

The Blade goes through the snakes Scales,

As I dance with the Flames

Each slash Sliced through snakes,

Each Swing held a constant state of Hot Flames.

But as I got closer She became more Vile with her attacks.

As I was About to make My Final Strike She Blasted a Potent Poison Upon the Area

just before

I could….

(Just Before Kusari Tried to make his Final Strike upon the High Knight Demon, Shion in uncounciouse)

"Shion wake up,

You have to wake up…

Sir Shion….

If you Don't…..

Kusari will Die To.."

Said a Mysterious Female Figure,

.I Woke Up from my Eternal Slumber, as I gashed out my hand and gripped the Snakes,

I ripped out a snake's Fang,

to turn it into a minor Dagger.

"FIFTH FORM: True Wind Crusade"

As My shout Alarmed Kusari,

And the Arm Ruptured as the Wind Gushed through the Air,

as the Poison was removed from the Area.

(Back to Kusari)

As The Poison was released through the Air,

Shion's Wind Gushed through the Area,

Fueling my Flames with more Strength.

As My blade impacted her Neck so hard,

that it made Sparks on the other side of the neck.

I shouted,

"No one Could ever Separate Our bonds!"

As I said while Shion started to stare with his Pink lemon eyes,

which seemed to Unravel as he cuts the Snakes off Around him with his snake fang.

As I cut off Ayano's head off her body with a Single cut,

"First Form: Flame Queen"

As I said those words,

Her head flew off,

And Shion was Untangled, even though he was Untangling himself.

I knew….

(Kusari Becomes too tired to Say anything, while he gets Held by Shion is his Arms."

(Back to Shion)

I thought Kusari was Defeated till I realized when I used the See through World,

I knew My buddy was still alive.

"YOUR MINES SHION!"

As I turned to see Ayano Throw a horde of snakes Upon me, While I was Holding Kusari.

I Held Kusari's blade in order for me to keep my stand,

She thought I was Overpowered,

till she saw my hilt turn red.

I used my Swordsmanship style to get through the hord with no ease.

"First Form: True Wind Cutter"

I Cutted the Hord with One Arm, and started to Hold Kusari with one arm.

My eyes Illuminated through the Night as my Pink lemon eyes Sparkled through the Fight,

As Kusari's flames burned the forest.

"Shion!"

I heard Hibiki's Scream,

She jumps behind me and runs up with her sword,

I thought she was gonna stab me till I realized that she was Gonna Push Kusari's Blade even Further.

Then I realized that Her left eye was Glowing green,

She was Serious.

I didn't even know how to Unlock my mark like they do,

So I pushed as Hard as I could with Kusari's blade with Hibiki,

Kusari awakes from his Nap and grabs his sword back from my loose hand,

"Second Form: Flames Of Eternal Youth"

He leaps and Circle's around as he has defeated The Fifth Knight Ayano.

As Me and Hibiki are Shocked to See Kusari still awake and well,

Dizzy as his hilt was a Bright Red the entire time he was fighting.

Just like me when I was little.

…..

….

…

As I awoken from what seemed to be and Endless Slumber.

I awake to be in a Hospital bed,

I look over and it seemed that Everyone in our group was Here but Xion.

I wondered Where she was but even so,

I hope that She's alright and treated.

Hibiki was on another bed next over to mines, after her was Nana who seemed to be having a good sleep, Izumi seemed to be asleep but I was creeped out by her One eye still open when she sleeps, I was worried for Kusari though as his Body was Wrapped just like mines.

Just that he got a lot more on his body.

"Alrighty It seems that you've been treated to your Wounds Sir."

As I look over, I noticed a Nurse who Resembled Xion,

but then Realized that Shes a person that I know.

Chapter 2-The Hospital Assault


End file.
